I'm Always Okay
by BeautifulSoulsAreOnTheHorizon
Summary: Maya has been acting different ever since her mom's new boyfriend moved in, Lucas and Riley are getting extremely worried about her when she turns up to school one day with a bruised cheek, can her friends drag the truth out of her or will they find out when it's too late? LUCAYA RATED T FOR RAPE AND SELF HARM
1. Clumsy Maya

**hey guys this is my first GMW story so if you want me to continue please let me know :) enjoy :D**

**Maya's POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a horrible headache, I let out a groan and sat up in bed, running a hand through my blonde locks, I glanced at the clock and I let out an even bigger groan when I realised that it was six o'clock in the morning.<p>

I dragged myself out of my bed that was just a shitty mattress on the floor, since my mom sold my bed and everything in my bedroom so she could buy a water bed for herself and her disgusting pig of a boyfriend Randy.

I brushed my hair a few times and threw on a varsity tee and some demon shorts, I quickly texted my boyfriend Lucas.

_**MayaHart: good morning cowboy :) **_

_**LucasFriar: well good morning to you too ma'am :) xx**_

I smiled and creeped downstairs to get breakfast, I gasped when I caught sight of Randy, sitting with his back to me in the living room.

I held my breath and decided to skip breakfast, I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder as quietly as possible.

I was heading to the door when the sound of Randy's hoarse voice made me freeze.

"And where do you think you're going, girl?" He asked, closing his newspaper and standing up.

"To Riley's, we always take the subway to school, and where's mom?" I asked.

"Never mind where your mother is, and don't get smart with me little bitch" he snarled, I rolled my eyes at him which was a bad idea because it resulted in him striking my face with his fist.

"Ow!" I gasped, raising a hand to my injured face, I felt tears fill my eyes.

"this world isn't for the weak, stop crying you pathetic girl"

He struck me again, this time in the nose, I felt the blood pouring out of it.

"Now get to school, and maybe you won't be as worthless if you learn stuff" he said.

I nodded, tears streamed my face and I made a rush to the door, swinging it open and slamming it behind me.

I grabbed a tissue out of my bag and held it to my nose to try and stop the bleeding as I made my way to Riley's house.

My mom used to be a great mother, she loved me to the moon and back, but ever since Randy moved in she's been treating me like a piece of garbage, and now that's all I am to her, a worthless piece of garbage.

I have to deal with Randy's abuse on a regular basis, so I'm avoiding him 24/7, mom doesn't care that her boyfriend is beating the life out of me but as long as she's happy that's all that matters right?

When I reached Riley's place I pressed the button on the intercom, still pressing the tissue to my bleeding nose.

"Hey Maya, come on up" I heard Riley say.

"Hey riles!" I replied, as enthusiastically as I could.

I heard a buzz and I jogged up the stairs into Riley's apartment, Cory, Topanga, Riley, and Auggie were sitting at the table eating breakfast, I walked in Topanga let out a gasp.

"Oh my god Maya, your bleeding!" Riley said, rushing towards me.

"Yep I know" I said, applying pressure to my bleeding nose.

"Honey how did this happen?" Topanga asked, standing up and ushering me into a chair.

I needed to think of an excuse, and fast.

"We'll... Um you see... There was this branch in the middle of the sidewalk... And I kinda tripped and fell on my nose" I said.

"How the heck did you trip over a branch?" Riley asked with a slight laugh.

"I was umm... Texting Lucas" I told her.

She nodded, but I could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"Gosh Maya, your cheek is all swollen, tripping over a branch couldn't of caused that much damage, what really happened?" Asked Cory.

"Guys, I'm fine stop stressing, and I don't want to talk about it" I told them.

"Okay" said Topanga.

"We better get going Riles" I said standing up, and removing the tissue from my nose.

"Maya, your nose is a blood waterfall" said Riley.

"Yeah, I'll just go clean up first" I said with a smile, heading into the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection.

"Shit, my cheek is swollen" I whispered, I looked around the bathroom and spotted some concealer on the side, I grabbed it and smeared a little on my cheek, I blended it in a little before washing the dried blood off my nose, I took a second look at my face and left the bathroom.

"Ready" I said, Riley nodded and smiled at me.

"Let's go" said Riley, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Have a good day girls!" Said Topanga.

"Bye mom" Riley giggled.

"Later Mrs Matthews" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

"There you are" said Lucas, he studied my face, I winced.

"Maya, what happened to your cheek?" Asked Lucas.

"Apparently she tripped over a branch" said Riley.

"It is apparent, because it actually happened" I said.

"Maya, don't mess your beautiful face up" Lucas said, running his thumb along my swollen cheek.

"You caused her this damage, she was texting you when it happened" said Riley.

"Well then I apologise milady" said Lucas, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips, I smiled into the kiss.

"Awhhhhh!" Riley said, we both broke away and looked at Riley.

"Sorry, ruined the moment" Riley smirked.

"Come on, lets get to class" I said, I felt Lucas wrap around my shoulder as we headed to class.

"Morning, Mr Minkus, Miss Summers, Miss Hart, Mr Friar, etcetera etcetera" said Mr Matthews.

We took our seats and I glanced over at Lucas who winked at me with a smile.

"Mr Friar, please stop flirting with Miss Hart and pay attention" said Mr Matthews, I felt my face flush bright red.

"Sorry sir, I was just captivated by her beauty" Lucas replied, everybody in the class smiled in awe.

I face palmed myself, and felt my face turning an even brighter red, he is so corny.

"Anyways class, your assignments are due in today please take them out" said Mr Matthews.

Oh yeah, the assignment...

I glanced at everybody who was taking their assignments out of their bags, I was awkwardly fiddling with my pencil when I felt Mr Matthews eyes on me, I slowly looked up.

"Maya, where is your assignment?" He asked, I let out a sigh and sunk down in my chair.

"Charlie ate it" I said, Charlie is my dog, the only soul in my house that actually listens to me.

"Tell Charlie you've got detention for a week, you know the drill" he said.

"Kay" I responded, I was used to regular detentions.

"Thank you for handing in your assignments class, I will have them graded by next week" he said.

"Okay we are ready to begin" he said clasping his hands together.

"I have your test results from last week all finished" said Mr Matthews, reaching into a cupboard and pulling a wedge of paper out.

"You can still retake the test if you're not happy with your grade" he said, handing each student their test.

For once in my life, I had worked my butt off on this test, I even stayed at school late studying for it, so right now my heart was literally in my mouth.

When I revived mine I closed my eyes before counting to three, I opened them up and felt my heart sink.

I got an F.

"Most of you did very well on this test and I am-" he said, but I had already stormed out of the classroom to hear the end of it.

I ran to a set of lockers slid my back down them in a frustrated heap.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

I was looking through my test that I managed to get a B on when I saw Maya leave the room in the corner of my eye.

I sighed and raised my hand, dad nodded to me and l left the room, I glanced back at Lucas who had a confused look on his face.

"Maya, where are you?!" I yelled, searching the corridor's for the rebellious blonde.

"Maya!?" I shouted, turning a corner to find Maya with her head resting on her knees.

She looked up at me, her eyes were bloodshot red and her lip was quivering.

"Hey, Maya don't cry" I whispered, sitting next to her and embracing her into a tight hug.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, I was beginning to get really worried about Maya, she never cries.

"I'm a failure Riley! a big, stupid, worthless, failure" she sobbed.

"Maya, you're not a failure" I told her.

"Then why does your dad think so then?" I asked.

"W-what, he said that?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"No, but he signalled towards it by giving me a big fat F!" She growled.

I was taken aback by what she just said, since when did she care about her grades?

"Maya, did you hear what he said, you can retake the test?" I told her, growing really anxious about her outburst.

"Riley, I studied for that freaking test for three months, I stayed in school longer, but I guess he was right, I'm worthless" she said.

What does she mean?

"Maya, what's the matter?" A country voice asked, I smirked as Lucas jogged down the hallway.

"Ughh" Maya groaned, throwing her head back on the lockers.

"Maya, what was that all about?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Nothing" she sighed.

Lucas gently lifted Maya's chin to look at him.

"Maya, tell me" he said.

"I'll leave two alone" I told the couple.

"Okay Riley, can you tell Mr Matthews we'll be in class in a few?" He asked.

"Sure, see you guys" I told them before heading back to class.

If anybody could get Maya to calm down, then it was Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

"You okay now?" I asked Maya, as we carried our lunch trays to our table.

"Oh she's fine now, I worked my magic" said Lucas, taking a seat beside Maya on the lunch table and kissing her head.

I smiled at them, and glanced at Maya who was pushing her food around her plate with her fork, she had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Hey Maya, wanna work on the homework together at your place after school?" I asked her.

I furrowed my brow when I didn't get a response.

"Maya?!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"What, oh yeah, sorry my mom's sick, and homework takes effort" she replied.

"Maya, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's a weird question Riles" she replied.

"It's just that you've been acting different today, you're not the same Maya" I said.

"Of course I am, I'm just tired, that's all" she responded.

"What was that outburst all about? You've never flipped out like that" I questioned.

"It's that time of the month" Lucas whispered, causing Maya to slap his hand, I let out a giggle and Lucas's remark.

"How the heck do you know?" She asked him with a gasp.

"I didn't, it was just a guess" he snickered.

"Not funny" she told him.

"You do know you can talk to us about anything Maya?" I informed her.

"Yeah I know, you tell me on a daily basis" she replied.

"She's just looking out for you Maya, chill" said Lucas, swinging an arm around his girlfriend.

"I know guys, and I love you both" she smiled, I smiled back and Lucas turned to peck Maya's lips.

I gasped when I felt something hit my head, I grimaced as I pulled the French fry out of my hair that Maya had thrown at me.

"I hit you with a fry, watcha gonna do about it?" She laughed.

I chuckled, and grabbed a pea, flinging it towards her using a fork as a catapult, I laughed when it bounced of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

The day had ended, which meant that I was making my way home, probably to face my mom's stupid boyfriend again.

I took a deep breath and plunged the key into the door, I turned it and slowly entered my house, the strong smell of alcohol hit me like bullet as I looked around my empty house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, dumping my bag down on the floor.

"Mom, where are you?" I yelled.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and I let out a loud gasp.

"Shhh, it's okay Maya, mommy is working late so I have some activities planned for us" said the eerie voice of my mom's boyfriend Randy.

"Mmf" I whined, what did he mean by activities.

I began to struggle in his hold.

"Shhh struggling will only make it worse honey" he said in a deep tone, I felt him lift me off the floor and swing me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me Randy!" I growled, hitting him in the back with my fists, my eyes widened when he entered my mom's bedroom, he dropped me onto the bed, I managed to reach into my pocket and grabbed my phone, I text the nearest person on my contacts list which was Lucas

"Maya if you continue to act like this, I won't be gentle" he snarled, taking my phone and throwing it against the wall.

My heart began to pound out of my chest when he sat on the bed and began to touch me.

"Hey, get off me you creep!" I yelled, shoving his hands off me.

"Oh you're asking for it now" he growled, reaching into his pocket and taking out some handcuffs, I screamed bloody murder when he cuffed me to the bed frame.

"Please don't!" I wailed, now fully aware what his intentions were.

"Calm down angel, I'll give you ice cream after this" he told me.

"Please, no!" I cried, earning myself another punch to my face.

I sobbed as he tore away my clothes, there was nothing I could do, this creep was taking my innocence away...


	2. Maya's stolen innocence

**Hey guys, so glad you are all enjoying my story, here is chapter two sorry for the wait**

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Nothing could be heard in the Hart residence, in fact it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Katy didn't come home last night, and Randy left for work two hours ago, leaving the house in a disgusting mess, empty beer bottles were sprawled everywhere and the strong stench of alcohol filled the house.

A faint whimper could be heard from the master bedroom. Where fifteen year old Maya Hart was laying on her mothers bed, her clothes were undone and she had just managed to weakly pull them back on again.

Blood spilled from her mouth, seeping onto the white bed sheets, she slowly opened her eyes and studied the room.

She sat up and adjusted her vision, everything was spinning, she felt as if she wasn't there.

Maya climbed off the bed, glancing at the sheets that were now stained with her blood, she staggered into the bathroom, feeling incredibly weak all over.

She burst into tears when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her face was completely covered in blood, she had a busted lip and the bruise on her cheek had turned into a black and purple colour.

She washed her face with warm water and managed to stop her mouth from bleeding.

Maya could smell alcohol, and cigarettes on herself, which was Randy's natural scent.

She felt so violated and disgusting, to the point where she gagged before dropping to her knees and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Randy has never done this to her before, she began to wonder if she should tell her mother about this, but would she even care?

When she was done throwing up, Maya turned the shower on and grabbed some fresh clothes, she placed a shower cap over her long blonde locks and proceeded to wash her body five times over until every single trace of Randy Springthorpe was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

I changed into a baseball tee and some ripped skinny jeans, Followed by my favourite pair of black Dr Martens, I combed my hair a few times before applying a little concealer around my bruised cheek, wincing in discomfort as I blended it in.

My phone vibrated on my bed, and I picked it up, expecting it to be Lucas, but it turned out to be none other than Randy.

**_Randy: You better not tell a soul about our little game last night, or you will get worse, I promise you baby _**

A shiver ran down my spine, and I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes.

I decided to reply, only because I might have to pay the price later if I didn't.

**_Maya: Okay_**

I let out a sigh and decided to call Lucas, I don't think I can go to school with Riley today, she's gonna know straight away sonething's up and won't stop bugging me, besides I'm far too weak and traumatised to even think straight right now.

"Why hello, clutter bucket!" Said Lucas

I rolled my eyes and let out a sort.

"Can I maybe get a ride to school with yoh today?" I asked.

"Sure, what's the matter Maya?" He questioned.

I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I told him, trying to calm myself down.

"You never go to school with me, you go with Riley" he replied.

"Yeah, well today I want to go with my boyfriend, don't you want me to?" I asked, in a hurt tone.

"No, not at all, of course I do baby, I'll be at yours in a few" he said.

"Okay, bye cowboy" I smirked.

"Later clutter bucket" he responded, hanging up.

A sudden pitter patter echoed through my house, I instantly felt my heart palpating as I held my breath, waiting for Randy to burst into the room and beat the life out of me

A sigh of relief left me when I caught sight of my dog, Charlie, he's a long haired Boarder Collie that my mom got me for my sixth birthday, he was only small puppy back then though

"Thank goodness it's just you boy!" I gasped, holding my arms out for my dog.

"Hey baby boy" I cooed as I rubbed him, I smiled when his tail began to frantically wag.

I planted kisses to his head and he suddenly jumped on my chest and began to lick my face.

"Okay, okay boy, you can stop now!" I laughed, struggling to my feet and grabbing a few dog treats.

"Sit" I ordered, smiling when he planted his butt to the floor.

"High five" I told him, holding out a hand, a grin grew on my face when his paw landed on my hand.

"Okay, keep still" I said, placing the treat on the end of his nose.

"Good boy, now hold it, hold it.." I said sternly as he sat there in pure concentration.

"Okay go!" I told him

Charlie instantly scoffed the treat.

Charlie is my everything, if I didn't have him, then I don't know how I would get through Randy's abuse on a daily basis.

Randy hates him though, and the thought of him hurting my dog, scared me a lot, he yells at him for laying on the couch but he's never hurt him.

Yet.

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell, and scooped myself off the floor as Charlie let out alarmed barks, I rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal Lucas.

I instantly walked out of the house, not wanting him to see the state my house was in.

"Howdy, ranger rick" I smiled.

He smiled back and pushed a lock of my hair out of my face.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out for me to take.

"We shall" I replied, taking his arm.

We walked out of my driveway and to a blue car parked in front of my house.

He pulled the door open and signalled for me to get in, I climbed in and he took a seat next to me.

"Hey Maya, how are you honey?" Asked Mrs Friar.

"I'm good Mrs Friar, thank you" I told her.

Lucas swung an arm around my shoulder, and I flinched, then I could feel Lucas's concern as I grew a little shaky.

I looked up at him and he winked at me, I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, I felt him plant a kiss to my head and I couldn't help but grin.

"Did you do your assignment?" He asked, as Mrs Friar drove down the road.

"I was busy, so I didn't get round to it" I said, biting my lip.

Oh I was busy alright, being violated and raped by Randy.

"Maya, what exactly were you doing? your never busy" Lucas laughed slightly.

"That's none of your business!" I snapped.

I grimaced, I didn't mean to say it in that context.

"Okay, sorry" he apologised

"Don't be, I'm sorry for snapping at you" I told him.

"It's okay" he replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I felt something warm on my head, I then realised that Lucas had his face in my hair.

"What are you doing, you weirdo?" I laughed.

"Your hair smells like apples" he told me.

"Creep" I said, pushing his face away from my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>

I snaked my arm around Maya's waist as we made our way down the hall, I gave her a concerned look when she flinched.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" I asked her.

"A little" she said.

That is the second time she has done that, first in the car and now here, she never used to do that.

"I'm sorry" I apologised, I smiled at her and then took her hand, leading her to my locker.

"Come here you" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

She was hesitant at first, which was really strange, but then she responded for a while before breaking the kiss and pointing out Riley.

"Hey Riles!" She said, ushering Riley over here.

"Hey Maya, how come you didn't wanna take the subway to school with me today?" She asked.

"I just wanted a ride from Lucas, but I'll get it with you to tomorrow" She told her.

"Kai" she replied.

"How you doing ladies and gents?" Said Farkle, placing a hand on Maya's shoulder and causing her to gasp.

"Farkle, don't do that, I almost had a heart attack!" She hissed, with her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Maya" said Farkle, laughing a little.

Riley laughed too, but I definitely wasn't, something is wrong with her, but I can't put my finger on it.

"I'm gonna go grab some water, I'll see you all in class" said Maya, I nodded and she headed her separate way, when I was certain she was gone I turned to Riley and Farkle.

"Guys, call me paranoid, but does Maya seem a little edgy to you?" I asked them.

"Come to think of it, yeah she has been acting super weird lately" said Riley.

"Every time I touch her she flinches or pushes me away, and she's hesitant to kiss me" I said.

"Gross, get me a bucket" said Farkle.

"Somebody's jealous" I teased, with a smirk.

"Hush" he replied, I let out a laugh.

"Do you think Maya really tripped over a branch and got a bloody nose and a bruised cheek?" I asked them.

"Of course not, there's no way she could've" Riley said.

"Exactly, only a person could bruise her cheek, and give her a bloody nose" he said.

"Wait, you don't think?.." She trailed off.

"I think she's been beaten" I said.

My heart shattered just saying those words, Maya doesn't deserve that.

"Oh my god" said Riley, placing a hand over her mouth.

"We've gotta tell someone about this" said Farkle, with his eyes wide.

"Farkle, it's just a guess, we have to be sure of it" I told him.

"Okay, so are we going to ask her?" He questioned.

"Riley, Maya is close to your mom and dad right?" I asked Riley.

"Yeah, she's like their second daughter" she told me.

"Okay so, how about you have a word with your parents about this, they must've seen her injuries right?" I queried.

"Yeah, okay, I'll do that" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

I entered the disabled bathroom because they are more sanitary than the regular ones, I let out a sigh and threw my backpack on the floor, taking a seat next to it.

Randy has officially broken me, and my heart was still beating from when Farkle scared the living daylights out of me.

Tears began to roll down my face, and I couldn't stop them, I pulled at my hair in frustration as I let out sobs.

A rush of anger shot through me and I stood up, pacing the bathroom.

"Your a pig!" I growled, taking my anger out on wall as I smashed my foot against it.

"Ugh!" I groaned, sitting on the toilet seat.

Them I remembered.

I reached into my bag and pulled a piece of glass that I had taken off the floor at home, it was the carcus of a bottle of beer.

I lifted up my sleeve and pressed the glass into my skin, I winced and dragged it across my arms, I watched as thick blood appeared and trickled down my arm.

Cut after cut after cut, and I could already feel the pain, and the shame fading away.

When I had finished, I laid my head against the wall, feeling blood dripping down my arm.

I took deep breaths, and let out a groan when I heard the bell ring.

I grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around my cut arm, before pulling up my sleeve.

I wiped away the blood that I had gotten on the floor before leaving the room.

Wiping away my tears, I headed to first period, which was science.

I opened the door and walked in, ignoring everybody's curious stares.

"You're late Maya, where have you been?" Asked Mr Decker.

"A place" I replied, taking my seat beside Farkle.

"Detention, no break for you" he said.

I nodded and let out a sigh, sinking into my seat.

"As I was saying, an animal cell doesn't have any chloroplasts" said the teacher.

But I zoned out when he finished his sentence.

I closed my eyes when my head began to spin, I took a deep breath and tried to breathe through it but it only made it worse.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, but everything was so blurry.

"Maya, are you alright?" I heard Riley's concerned voice.

Then Lucas appeared infront of me, I could just make out his face.

And that's all I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>

"Maya, are you alright?" I heard Riley ask.

I instantly put down my pen and turned towards my girlfriend, she was deadly pale and struggling to keep her eyes open.

I shot from my seat and rushed towards her, I studied her face in concern.

Suddenly she dropped from her seat and fell to the floor with a mighty thud.

"Maya!" I yelled, in a panic.

I dropped to my knees, and gently touched her face.

"Oh my god" I breathed.

Riley ran over to us, and everybody stared in astonsihment.

"I'll go get the nurse!" Said Mr Decker, rushing out of the room.

"Is she breathing!?" Asked Riley, her eyes were wide.

"God, I don't know" I said, putting my year to Maya's mouth.

To my relief, she was breathing.

I scooped her off the floor and into my arms, she was weak and floppy, and it was scaring me.

I furrowed my eyebrows when a splash of red liquid fell on my Chuck Taylor's.

"That's blood" I pointed out, and Riley looked down at my shoe.

"It's coming from her arm" said Riley, pulling up Maya's sleeve to reveal her arm that had been wrapped in blood drenched toilet paper.

I tore away the paper and gasped at the fresh cuts leading down Maya's arm.

"Oh Maya" Riley sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So please remember to leave a review ! Have a nice day guys!<strong>

**-BSAOTH**


	3. since when did you care?

**hey guys, i'm so happy you are loving my story, enjoy chapter three!**

**-beautifulsoulsareonthehorizon**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, and studied the room that was filled with posters of the human body and stuff, I then realised that I was in the nurse's office.

"Maya?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned my head to see Lucas, who was looking at me with concern.

"What, what happened?" I asked him, as he kneeled closer to my face.

"Maya, you fainted in science" he told me,

"Oh yeah" I replied, remembering.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, taking my hand in his.

"I'm always okay" I assured him.

"Maya, I'm serious" he said, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine, see" I told him, putting the widest grin on my face.

"You've been cutting" he said.

Oh my god, he knows, how did he find out?!

I looked down at my arm to see that it had been wrapped in bandages.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Why, Maya?" He asked, with a sigh.

"I-I don't know" I stammered, my eyes were filling with tears.

I sat up on the nurse's observation table, and Lucas took a seat beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Maya, I need you to tell me what's going on" He said to me.

"I can't" I whispered, looking away from him.

"Maya, look at me" he said, moving my head so I was facing him.

"It takes away the pain" I replied.

"What pain Maya?" He asked me, his voice was filled with worry.

"If I tell you, it could happen again, but worse" I told him.

And with that, I burst into tears, unable to control the sobs that wracked from my chest.

"Okay, it's alright Maya, you don't have to tell me baby" he said to me, before pressing a long kiss to my forehead.

"You scared me" he said.

"Sorry" I told him.

"I love you so much, please don't do that again" he said, his voice was saddened.

No promises.

"I love you too" I replied.

I smiled when he pecked my lips repeatedly, he then took my bandaged arm and placed gentle kisses to it.

"Where's Riley?" I asked.

"She's gone to second period, but she's extremely worried about you" he told me.

"I need her" I said.

"I'll tell the nurse to go and get her" he said to me, before leaving the room.

I felt weak, and I was so hungry it was almost hurting, I really don't want Riley and Lucas to find out about Randy, because when they find out, Randy will find out and I will have to face the consequences.

"Hey Maya, how are you feeling?" Asked the nurse, as she entered the room with Lucas following behind her.

"I'm okay, but I feel so weak" I told her.

"Have you eaten today?" She asked me

Then I realised, that I haven't had time to eat, since I threw everything up this morning.

"I haven't eaten all day" I told her.

"Well then, I think we've found the cause of the fainting" she said.

I nodded.

"I brought you a sandwich, make sure you eat it" she said, handing me a chicken sandwich from the cafeteria.

"Thanks" I told her.

"An announcement for Riley Matthews has been carried out, she's on her way here" said Nurse Carmichael.

"Okay, thank you" I said to her.

I smiled weakly as Lucas took his seat beside me again, tears were still rolling freely down my face.

"Shhh, come here" he whispered, embracing me, the nurse left the room to tend to another student.

"It's okay, shhhh" he hushed me, gently rocking me back and fourth in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

I ran through the hallways, anxious to get to Maya and find out if she was okay.

It broke my heart to find out she'd been cutting herself, what could possibly be going in her life for her to do that?

When I reached the nurses office, I burst into the room to find an upset Maya, crying in Lucas's arms.

"Maya!" I exclaimed, she looked up at me and held out her arms.

I hugged her tightly and I felt her wince.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's fine Riles" she replied, with a sniffle.

"Maya, what is going on?" I asked her, but she just stared at the floor.

"I wish I could tell you" she said.

"You can!" I said.

"No, I can't Riley, things will only get worse for me!" She growled, more tears were spilling down her face.

"Okay" I said, not wanting to upset her further.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine" she said, biting into the sandwich.

"What caused you to faint?" I asked.

She had a mouthful of food, so Lucas answered for her.

"She hasn't eaten all day" said Lucas.

"Maya, that's not healthy" I told her.

She barely touched her food at yesterday's lunch, I hope she's not starving herself too.

"I haven't had time to eat okay" she said.

What did she mean by that?

I decided not to question her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>

"You feeling better now?" I asked Maya, as we all took a seat at our usual lunch table.

"Yep" she replied, taking a swig of her chocolate milkshake.

"Good" I replied with a smile, kissing the top of her head, before sitting down beside her.

I stared at her for a while, waiting for her to eat first.

She noticed, and put down her fork.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm making sure your going to eat that" I replied.

She rolled her eyes at me before picking up her fork and eating some mashed potato.

"Happy now?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Maya, what exactly can't you tell us?" Riley asked.

Maya glanced at her and sighed.

"Nothing" she said.

"you've been cutting yourself, there isn't nothing wrong!" Riley blurted.

"Riley, not so loud!" She hissed.

"Why don't you understand that we're trying to help you? we're worried sick!" Riley hissed.

"Don't, Riley!" She said, closing her eyes tight.

"Please, Maya, we need to know!" Riley begged.

Tears filled Maya's eyes, and she glanced at both of us.

"I'm sorry" she said, before leaving the table.

"Maya, wait!" I called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Katy's POV<strong>

"Randy?!" I yelled, walking into my house.

I sighed at all the beer bottles laying on the floor, I picked them up one by one and placed them in the trash.

"Randy, honey, where are you!?" I yelled.

I didn't hear anything, so I looked in our bedroom, my eyes widened when I saw the blood stain on the bed sheets.

"Oh Randy" I sighed.

"That daughter of yours can be very irritating"

I jumped, when I heard Randy's voice.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him.

"Let's just say, we had a lot of fun last night" he replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I know he says nasty things to her, but I had no clue he'd done this.

"Oh, Randy why!?" I whined.

"Katy, you know that little bitch gets in the way of everything" he said.

"The little bitch you are referring to, happens to be my daughter" I snapped.

"Since when did you care about her? you never speak to her" he chuckled.

"That does not mean I don't care about her, I trusted you to watch her while I worked, I didn't want you to even breathe in her direction!" I growled.

"Some mother you are, you don't give a shit about her" he said.

"That is not true! I don't speak to her, because in her eyes, I'm just a disappointment!" I hissed.

"You love me more" he grinned, evily.

"That's bullshit, Randy get out!?" She growled.

"But, Katy I-" he began, touching my arms, I turned my head way from him.

"Don't touch me, with the same hands you touched my daughter with!" I yelled.

"Katy, please" he begged.

"I don't want you coming anywhere near her, just go!" I screamed, my blood was boiling.

"Fine bitch, I didn't want you anyway!" He growled, heading towards the door.

"And don't think this is over, I'm going to make sure that kid pays for what she did to us!" He shrieked, picking up a picture in a frame and smashing it on the ground.

"You did it to yourself, by hurting my child!" I yelled after him.

"Goodbye!" He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

"She's fifteen, you animal!"

I let out a sigh, and walked towards the smashed picture frame, I picked it up and saw it was a picture of Maya on her fifth birthday, she had lost her first tooth that day, so she had gap on her bottom set of baby teeth.

A tear landed on the picture and I held it to my chest.

Maybe Randy is right, I'm a terrible mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

I let out a tired sigh as I entered my house, I dumped my backpack on the floor.

A yell startled me.

"Maya!"

It was my mom, I rolled my eyes when she ran towards me wrapping her arms around me, and holding me in a tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell me about Randy!?" She asked, putting both hands on my shoulders.

"Mom, don't act like you care" I sighed.

"Maya, of course I care, he hurt my baby!" She sobbed.

"How did you find out anyway?" I asked her.

"I found a blood stain on the bed sheets, and Randy told me that he had fun with you last night" she cried.

I shut my eyes tightly, taking deep breaths.

"Honey, I'm so sorry!" She sniffled, kissing my head.

"Mom, why do you suddenly care now?" I asked her.

"Maya, I've always cared, I just never show it that much because I'm a stubborn bitch!" She said.

"Stubborn, no, but a bitch, definitely" I said, pushing past her.

"Maya Katherine Hart, I love you okay, why do you think I go to work every day, For the good of my health? No, it's to put shelter over your head, and clothes on your back!" She yelled.

"Well, I don't want to share it with a rapist!" I hissed, livid with my mother.

"I know honey, and he's out of our lives now" she assured me.

"I don't care, it won't take away the trauma of what he has done to me!" I spat, taking off upstairs and slamming the door of my bedroom behind me.

I collapsed onto my mattress and put my head in my hands, I sobbed for a while, until my eyes were blood shot and sore.

Then I pulled out the piece of glass from pocket, and freed myself from the pain and the shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Maya! Randy is an evil pig, don't ya think? please remember to leave a review and i'll see you guys next chapter!<strong>

**-BSAOTH**


	4. The shocking truth behind the lie

**Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews! And for those of you wondering if Randy is coming back in future chapters, don't worry, we definetly have not seen the last of him *evil smirk* I have big plans for him. Anyway enjoy chapter four, for those of you that ship Lucaya, there is some fluff coming your way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

"Maya?"

I groaned, as I heard the familiar voice, I let out a yawn and opened my eyes, smiling when I saw Lucas hovering over me.

"how did you get in here?" I asked, with curiosity.

"i'm happy to see you too Maya" he replied, I rolled my eyes at him

"you know I didn't mean it like that" I sighed, sitting up in my bed, that wasn't even a bed, just a mattress on the floor.

"chill, your mom let me in, now move up" he ordered me.

I smirked at him and moved up, making some room for him.

"thank you" he said, climbing into the bed and pulling some sheets over his body.

I smiled as he stroked my hair, our legs were tangled together under the sheets.

He leaned in and planted his lips to mine, I broke it when it started to become more heated.

"what?" he asked.

"I have morning breath" I told him.

"I don't care, my lips are hungry" he replied.

I smirked at him, and this time I crashed my lips to his and they moved perfectly in sync, I gasped when he slid his tongue into my mouth, I broke the kiss and grinned at the eager boy.

"woah there, slow down Ranger Rick" I chuckled, before grabbing a pillow and hitting him over the head with it.

"Oh now you've done it" Lucas grinned, grabbing the pillow.

I screamed with a wide smile, and climbed off the mattress.

"come back!" he yelled, laughing.

Everything that had happened in the past was forgotten, as Lucas chased me around my bedroom, throwing the pillow at me that I had managed to dodge, but when he finally got me with it, I was reminded of the pain that Randy had caused.

I let out a yelp and fell to the floor, as a searing pain shot up my back, I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth.

"Maya, are you okay?!" Lucas asked, kneeling down beside me.

"I'm fine" I grunted.

"no, you're not" he said.

He lifted up the back of shirt, and gasped.

"Maya who did this!?" he asked, running a finger over my bruised back.

"don't look at it, it's ugly" I said, sitting up.

"Maya, you need to tell me who did that to you!" said Lucas, sternly

I let out a sigh, and tears began to cloud my vision, I looked up at Lucas who was looking at me with concern.

I might as well just tell him, now that Randy has left.

"Are you going to break up with me if I do?" I asked him, blinking back the tears.

"What!? No that's crazy!" He gasped.

"Randy" I muttered under my breath.

"Who?" He asked, not catching what I had just said.

"Randy" I repeated myself, this time my voice cracked, and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Who's Randy!?" He asked, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"My mom's boyfriend" I replied, sniffling.

"Oh my god" he exclaimed, with a sigh.

"It's okay now though, my mom kicked him out" I said to him.

"Did he do anything else?" He asked.

I didn't answer, avoiding eye contact with Lucas.

"Maya, look at me!" He ordered, grabbing my wrists and making me face him.

"You might as well just break up with me!" I yelled.

"Why would I wanna break up with-" he began, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because I'm not a virgin!" I cried.

His eyes widened, and he dropped my arms.

I broke down in tears, and he gave me a sympathetic before wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>

"Because I'm not a virgin!" She cried

My eyes widened, and I let go of Maya's wrists.

How dare that monster even lay a finger on my girl.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight against my chest, I stroked her hair as she sobbed into my shirt.

"Shhh" I soothed her.

"Im so ashamed!" She choked out.

"Hey, you listen here now, you have got nothing to be ashamed of, the only person that has is that pig of a man they call Randy, I am not going to break up with you at all, I love you too much I just hate what Randy has done to you, but we can get through this, me, you, and Riley, as a team" I told her, rocking her back and fourth.

"I love you too" she sniffled.

I smiled and pressed a long kiss to her head.

"I'm scared Lucas" she whispered.

It broke my heart to see Maya Hart, this broken and abused, the only reason why I wasn't crying my heart out was because I have to be strong for her.

"I feel like a whore" she cried.

"But you're not, that man raped you Maya!" I told her, holding her tighter.

"I wouldn't leave you for all the money in the world, I'm staying put" I said.

"Can you tell Riley for me?" She asked.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will Maya" I told her.

Maya had tired herself out so much to the point where she fell asleep on my chest, I kissed her head as we lay flat on the floor.

I listened to her breathing, and I hoped that we could stay like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV.<strong>

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you" I said, walking towards the table where my parents and little brother were seated.

"Of course honey, what is it?" Mom asked, taking a bite of her apple pancakes.

"It's not really for little ears to hear" I replied, gesturing to Auggie.

"Auggie, honey can you go play in your room for a little while?" Dad asked Auggie, who had just finished his breakfast.

"Sure, daddy" he smiled, before taking off upstairs.

"So what is it?" Dad asked.

"I'm worried about Maya" I told them.

"Isn't everyone?" Dad remarked.

My mom and I both gave dad the stink eye.

"Sorry" he said, putting his serious face on.

"Somebody is hurting Maya" I said.

"What, do you mean physically?" Asked mom, choking on her pancake.

"Yeah, there's no way she could've tripped over a branch and get a bloody nose and a bruised cheek, it's impossible, and she fainted in science class, without warning" I replied.

"Well, is Katy having problems at home?" Mom asked.

"Her boyfriend moved in recently, and Maya keeps telling me what a jerk he is" I said.

"God, I'm gonna go and call Katy now and find out what's going on" said mom, getting up from the table, and disappearing upstairs.

"Poor Maya, make sure to tell her that she's always welcome here" said Dad.

"I will" I smiled.

My mom and dad think of Maya as their second daughter, and I know they love Maya just as equally as Auggie and me.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and placed it to my ear.

"hey Riley, got a moment?" Lucas whispered.

"sure but why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"Maya is sleeping" he replied.

"oh right" I said.

"so, I finally managed to get the truth out of her, but she only told me because her mom's boyfriend moved out" Lucas told me.

"so he does have something to with it?" I asked.

"yep, I found bruises on all over her back, and she hasn't stopped cutting, there's fresh cuts on her arms" he said.

"oh my gosh" I sighed.

"that's not even the worst part Riley" said Lucas, with deep sadness in his voice, he literally sound like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"what is it?" I asked, panicky.

"you might wanna sit down for this" he sighed.

"okay" I said, as I took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Randy, raped and abused her" he said.

I was speechless, I was also finding it hard to breathe, and my mind went completely blank.

"Riley, you there?" he asked.

"y-yeah, i'm just finding it hard to take this in" I replied.

"tell me about it, you should've seen her a few minutes ago, she's not the same Riley" he said.

"alright, i'm coming over there, i'll see you later" I told him, before hanging up.

just as I was about to slip my jacket on my mom interrupted me.

"I just made an agreement with katy, and she said that Maya would be much safer if she stayed here, come on, we're going to get her"

"Lucas just told me what Randy did, it's heart breaking mom!" I told her.

"tell me on the way, I just need to get to Maya" said mom.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed, remember to review!<strong>


	5. I'll find a way

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages but here is chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>

"How is she?" I asked Riley, looking over at Maya who was fast asleep on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the tv remote in the other.

"She's good, she's been watching a movie with me but she fell asleep" Riley replied.

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes, Riley gave me a look of concern.

"Tired?" She questioned.

"I didn't sleep last night, just the thought of that Randy guy hurting Maya infuriates me" I say, clenching my fists, and grinding my teeth.

"Me too, but you have to stay strong, for Maya's sake, she's been through a hell of a lot" said Riley.

"I will" I said.

"Mmf Lucas is that you?" Maya asked groggily, turning over.

I turned my attention towards Maya and smiled at her.

"I'm right here baby" I told her, walking towards the couch she was laying on.

"Come here" she said, in a hoarse voice.

I rolled my eyes and scooped her up, I took a seat on the couch and placed her down on my lap, smiling as she rested her head against my chest.

I couldn't help noticing just how thin she was, I was afraid I could shatter her bones.

I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, causing her to smile with her eyes closed.

"I love you" I told her.

"I know" she said, burying her head in my shirt with a smile.

"She hasn't smiled all day Lucas, your a miracle" said Riley, taking a seat on the opposite couch.

"I have that affect on people" I said.

"Ranger Rick?" Maya asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Please don't let him get me again, I know he's gonna come back" Maya pleaded, hurting my heart.

"Over my dead body will he ever touch you again" I told her.

"Do you promise?" Maya asked, her voice muffled as she pressed her face to my chest.

"Of course" I told her.

"We are going to protect you in every way that we can Maya" Riley said.

"We all love you a lot, and it hurts to see you all broken" I said.

"I love you guys too" Maya replied, before falling into a deep slumber.

I traced my fingers along the cuts covering Maya's wrists, then I planted a kiss to each one of them.

"Wanna watch the rest of the movie with me?" Riley asked, placing her phone on the coffee table.

"Sure" I said, being cautious not to wake Maya.

I watched the rest of the film with Riley, as my girlfriend slept in my arms.

But as the credits came rolling in, Maya began to mumble in her sleep.

"Please... Stop" she whispered, furrowing her eyebrows.

Riley and I stared at her in concern as her breathing became rapid.

"RANDY NO, STOP! LUCAS HELP!" She screamed.

I began to shake her in my arms as she screamed in terror.

"Maya, wake up!" I said.

"IT HURTS, PLEASE JUST STOP!" Maya cried.

"Wake up Maya, I'm here, come on!" I yelled, gently tapping her face.

Her eyelids flew open, and she gasped for air. It shattered my heart feeling her clenching my shirt in her hands.

She began to sob, and I gently stroked her hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay Maya, it was just a dream, I'm here"

"we're here" I said, glancing at Riley who was on the verge of tears.

"Riles, where are you?" She asked, through shaky sobs.

Riley wiped her eyes and knelt down in front of the couch.

"I'm right here Maya" Riley whispered, taking her hand in her own.

"He's gonna come back" Maya sniffled.

"He's not going to touch you Maya" I said, tightening my hold on her.

"He'll find a way, he always does" Maya replied.

"He's going to have to go through me to get his filthy hands on you" I told her.

"I love you" she said to me, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I love you too" I told her, pecking her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Katy's POV<strong>

I flicked through the pages of Maya's baby book, as tears trickled down my face.

I let Randy hurt my baby girl, and it's something I can't forgive myself for.

I'm a terrible mother, and I don't deserve a daughter like her.

I sniffed, as I traced my finger around Maya's newborn face in the photo album.

My phone vibrated beside me, I picked it up and saw the message Randy sent me.

**Randy: your daughter is going to pay for what she has done to us.**

**Katy: Randy please don't hurt her anymore, hurt me instead!**

**Randy: Katy, I can't hurt you I love you too much, but that disgusting little bitch ruined what we have between us I'm sorry!**

**Katy: if you so much as lay a finger on my daughter I will make your life a living hell, I mean it Randy!**

**Randy: she has to go Katy, she's a bad omen**

**Katy: you won't find her, she doesn't live with me anymore**

**Randy: you silly bitch, I'll find a way and when I get my hands on her she is ****going to pay, big time.**

**Katy: Randy, just fuck off would you? How so you get satisfaction hurting fifteen year old girls!?**

**Randy: I don't hurt fifteen year old girls, just Maya ;)**

I threw my phone angrily against the wall.

I am now counting on Cory and Topanga to keep my baby safe.

* * *

><p><strong>remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think! Love you guys! Xx<strong>


	6. Out On The Ocean

**Riley's POV**

I put down my pen and wiped the sweat off my forehead, my hand was throbbing from all the work I had done.

"Done" I said, happy have finally got my homework done.

I smiled at Auggie who was sitting opposite colouring in his colouring book, I ruffled his curly brown hair before heading upstairs to check on Maya who was supposed to be doing her homework too.

As I made my way up the staircase I could hear a sound, a guitar playing. When I reached me and Maya's room I peered through the gap in the door.

A wide smile grew on my face, as I watched her passionately play the guitar, singing a beautiful song I've never heard before.

She played the guitar I gave to her that belonged to her great grandma Mae so beautifully each strum of each string sounded so pretty.

_"I've been,_

_Out on the ocean._

_Sailing alone,_

_Traveling nowhere._

_You've been,_

_Running on hard ground._

_With just you around,_

_Your heart beats the only sound._

_But I know,_

_Once in a while we will find,_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine._

_And when it's time._

_I'll leave the ocean behind._

_So I'll look,_

_Out for a lighthouse._

_See through the fog._

_Search the horizon._

_You'll be,_

_Like in a movie._

_Where everything stops;_

_You can see clearly now._

_But I know,_

_Once in a while we will find,_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine._

_And when it's time._

_I'll leave the ocean behind._

_._

_I'll leave the ocean behind._

_Cause I know,_

_Once in a while we will find,_

_The sound of your heart beats with mine._

_And someday,_

_The crash of the waves will be far away,_

_And I will sail in your eyes._

_Cause when it's time._

_I'll leave the ocean behind"_

I burst into the room and began to clap, Maya turned around like a bolt with her eyes wide.

"That was beautiful Maya!" I told her, as she placed the guitar on its stand.

"Thanks, I thought you'd come to tell me off for not doing my homework" she replied, taking a seat on the bed we dragged into my room from the spare bedroom.

"Forget about that, what was that song?" I asked her.

Maya sighed, and my face fell when I noticed the tears filling her eyes.

"My mom always used to sing it to me when I was little, I used to get scared of all the police car sirens going up and down the street every night" she told me.

I sat down beside her and held her in a tight hug.

"You know at times she was a good mom, and when I turned seven she didn't seem to care about me anymore, she stopped singing to me, so I used to sing that song to myself, whenever I heard a noise I had to sing it to myself, and I became my own mother"

My heart broke, I couldn't imagine what that must've been like, especially at the age of seven with, nobody to check under your bed for monsters, and nobody to tie your shoe laces.

"Maya, I love you and you know that?" I asked her, as she wiped away her tears, she nods.

"and what frustrates me even more is that I can't hate her, I try to but I just can't!" Maya cried.

"Shhh, it's okay" I soothed her.

Maya's breathing picked up, and she broke away from my hold.

She suddenly placed her hands over her ears, and scrunched up her face.

"What's the matter Maya? you're scaring me!" I asked.

She fell to her knees and grunted.

"Get off me!" She cried.

"Maya!" I yelled, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, no!" She hissed, pushing my arm away.

My eyes widened.

"Mom!" I yelled, "MOM HURRY!"

She began to thrash and kick her legs as she flailed her arms and screamed bloody murder.

"RANDY STOP, AHHHH IT HURTS!" She screamed, gasping for breath.

"Maya!" mom gasped, rushing into our room with my dad following behind.

Dad grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the floor, causing her to scream even louder.

"Maya, wake up! It's Cory" he said, as she moved her side to side.

"NO STOP NOW!"

"Maya come on!" Said mom, gently tapping her face.

Tears began to roll down my face as I watched my clearly traumatised best friend writhe before my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

"Shhh resisting will only make it worse for you baby"

I could hear Randy's disgusting voice, I could see Riley, Mr and Mrs Matthews, but I couldn't hear them, they were muted.

The only thing I could hear was Randy, and him only.

"You're so hot, do you know that?"

"NO PLEASE, PLEASE!" I cried.

Randy let out a sinister chuckle.

"Maya...Maya...Maya" his voice was changing, and it was no longer him, I was hearing Mr Matthews.

I gasped for air, and looked up at Mr and Mrs Matthews who were hovering over me.

I shot up and wrapped my arms around Mrs Matthews.

"He's gonna come get me, I know it!" I cried, shaking in her hold.

"Shhhh, Maya you're safe now, your back" she whispered.

"I...need...Lucas" I said, breathlessly.

"Alright honey I'll call him, but you've gotta calm down okay?" She asked me.

I nodded.

Mrs Matthews smiled at me, and planted a kiss to my cheek.

"Maya" Riley sighed, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Riles, did I scare you?" I asked, as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Yeah" she replied, muffled.

"I'm okay now Riley, I'm always okay in the end" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<strong>

The muscles in my legs throbbed as I sprinted down the street, making my way to Riley's place.

I needed to get to Maya, and I needed to get to her fast. Mrs Matthews called me and told me she had a breakdown and that she was asking for me.

My breath turned to steam in the cold air as I rushed to Riley's apartment.

When I finally reached it I pressed the buzzer a fair few times, waiting for an answer, somebody picked up.

"Hey...it's...Lucas" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Come in" said Mr Matthews.

The door unlocked, and I burst into the room. When I spotted Maya wrapped in a blanket on the couch I sat down beside her and crashed my lips to hers.

When we broke away, I pressed multiple kisses to her face.

"Are you okay Maya?" I asked.

"I am now" she replied, sounding exhausted.

I smirked when she placed her head on my chest.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Randy" she replied.

"What, was he here!?" I questioned, feeling my blood boil.

"No, I could just hear him, in my mind" she replied.

"God, I got so worried about you when Mrs Matthews called" I said, taking in the apple scent of her hair.

"It was horrible Lucas, my mind was playing tricks on me, it replayed Randy raping me" said Maya, sounding broken inside.

"Shhh, that filthy pig will not get his hands on you again Maya Hart, we're here to protect you" I told her.

"It's okay saying that! But he's in my head constantly, and he won't leave me the fuck alone!" She hissed. "I have to block his voice out most of the time with music"

"Do you want me to spend the night, that way if you hear Randy again I'll be there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Maya replied.

"Okay" I said, getting up and walking into the kitchen where Riley, and Mr and Mrs Matthews were sitting at the table.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could spend the night? Maya said it'll make her feel better" I asked.

Mr Matthews looked at me, and Riley tilted her head with a smile.

"Sure, but on one condition!" Said Mr Matthews, pointing a finger at me.

"No hanky panky Mr Friar" he said.

My face turned bright red, and Riley began to snigger behind the book she was reading.

"o-of course not m-mr Matthews" I stuttered, embarrassed.

"Good" He smiled, "I'm glad we both agree"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a review! Love you guys!<strong>

**-Amy xx**


	7. I've missed you!

**Hey guys sorry it's short **

**WARNING: CLIFFHANGER ALERT**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

As I twist strands of my hair around my index finger I begin to think about my dog Charlie , and how he is holding up without me. I sure do miss that Boarder Collie. and I'm hoping my mom is treating him right, better than she treated me at least.

I stare at the walls of the classroom until Mr Matthews snaps his fingers infront of my face.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Miss Hart, it's important that you pay attention!" Said Mr Matthews.

"Right, I'm sorry Mr Matthews" I told him.

He sighs, and then carries on with his lecture about Abraham Lincoln.

As each day passes, I miss Charlie a lot. He's my best friend, next to Riley of course and I can only hope he's doing okay.

A flashback hits me, and I see the much younger version of myself, i'm around six or seven running along the beach with Charlie who was only a puppy, my laughter echoes in my head.

I shake it out of my mind and bring myself back to reality, and see Mr Matthews glaring at me, obviously not very happy.

"Maya, were you listening?" He asked.

"Uhm...yeah" I reply, biting my lip.

"Repeat what I said" he told me.

"Repeat what I said" I say.

"You know I don't mean that" he groans.

The sound of the bell echoes through the room, and I get up, swinging my bag around my shoulder.

"Class dismissed" says Mr Matthews.

As I am heading out of the door, he stops me.

"Maya" he says.

I turn around.

"You really need to start paying attention, we have an exam in less than three months" he said.

"Okay, I'll try" I say, before exiting.

Riley catches up with me, and we walk down the corridors together.

"You okay?" She asked.

I sigh, "Riley I'm always okay"

She smiles at me, as we walk out of school together. I stop when we get to the main gate.

"What?" She asks.

"You go home without me, there's something I've gotta do" I tell her.

"Maya, are you sure-" she begins.

"I'll be fine" I assure her.

"Okay, where exactly are you going?" She asks me.

"Oh, nowhere exciting, I'll see you back at your place okay?" I tell her, before sprinting off down the street.

"Maya wait!" She yells after me.

But it's too late, I've already turned the corner and disappeared from her sight

I run in the direction of my mom's housse, taking a shortcut through an alleyway that stank of urine and alcohol, the brick walls were filled with graffiti.

When I reach James Turner Street and pass the guy smoking a spliff on the floor, I feel at home.

No, it's not the most pleasant street in the world, but it's where I was raised, it is my home.

I reach my mom's house, I reach into my pocket and grab my key card, I swipe it through a machine and a little green light begins to blink, and the door unlocks.

Loud barks echo through the house, and when I enter I am knocked to the floor by Charlie, who is licking my face uncontrollably.

I giggle, as I rub him.

"Hey boy, I missed you so so much!" I grin.

I stand up, and look over at his food and water bowls, they are both full, and it makes me feel relieved mom is taking care of him.

I walk into the living room and collapse onto the couch, then I notice the small pink book laying on the coffee table.

I take it in my hands, and flick to the first page, and in gold cursive letters are the words...

**Maya Katherine Hart**

**Born January 10th**

**5lbs 6oz**

When I turn to the next page, I see a two year old version of myself , cuddling a teddy bear with a lollipop stick hanging out of my mouth.

I smile, mom must've been flicking through this.

Charlie jumps onto the couch and sits beside me, I place an arm around him and he licks my face.

I screw my face up, and push him away with a laugh.

"Hello Maya, so nice of you to come back"

My heart stops, maybe I'm just hearing things. But when I turn around my suspicions are confirmed when I see Randy standing at the door, with a sinister smirk on his face.

I am so dead.


	8. Disaster strikes

**Hey guys, I hope you all had the best christmas ever! (I know I did!) and I hope you all survived my cliffhanger, but here ya go the wait is over!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

"R-Randy?" I stuttered, "what are you doing here!"

"Oh, it's payback time baby doll" he smirked.

"Payback time? What do you mean!" I said, feeling my pulse quicken, and the hold on my dog tighten.

"Your mother kicked me out, because of you, and now it's time to finish you once and for all" Randy told her.

"Please Randy, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh baby doll, you'll find out soon enough, but first I'm gonna have a little fun with you" he smirked.

My eyes widened, and tears began to form in my eyes.

he was going to rape me.

He walked slowly towards me with a sinister look in his eyes, Charlie must've sensed something wasn't right and began to growl at Randy, showing him his teeth.

"Beat it dog!" He hissed.

Then, to my horror his hand came down to hit him on the back, causing him to let out a loud yelp and run off into mom's room.

"Hey, don't you dare lay a finger on him!" I growled, striking him in the stomach with my foot.

"You know, I was going to be gentle, but now I don't think that's going to happen" he said.

He sat down beside me and placed a hand on the side of my cheek, I looked away from him and then he shoved me onto the couch by my neck holding me there.

"I...can't...breathe" I said, gasping for as much air as I could get.

"Are you going to do what I say?" He questioned me.

When I didn't answer him he tightened his hand around my neck so I couldn't breathe at all, I began to choke and struggle.

"I said are you going to as I say?" He snarled, and this time he wasn't asking.

"Yes..." I managed to choke out.

A smirk grew on his face and he realised his grip, I coughed and spluttered trying to catch my breath

I closed my eyes tightly when he hovered above me, lifting up my shirt.

And it hurt, it hurt more than ever, in that moment all I wanted to do was die.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<br>**

I burst through the door to the Matthews apartment carelessly.

"What do you mean Maya is missing?" I Asked.

The second I received Riley's text that Maya hadn't come home, I was over there like a shot, it was pretty easy since her apartment was only a few blocks from my house.

"She told me to go home without her, that she had something to take care of, and she didn't come back!" Riley sobbed, her eyes red and blotchy.

"And you let her go!?" I growled, nothing but worry and rage bubbling up inside me.

"I didn't think Lucas!" She yelled back.

"Too right you didn't! You know how much danger she's in!" Lucas snarled.

"I know, and I hate myself" she cried.

"There's no time to sit here and cry! We need to find Maya" said Cory.

"Do you kids have any idea as to where she might have gone?" Asked Topanga.

I thought hard, and then I remembered something she hasn't stopped talking about.

"There is one place she always said she was going to go back to, but I told her it was too dangerous and I didn't let her" I told them.

"Where!?" Riley asked, bolting up.

"Her mom's house, she wanted to see Charlie, her Boarder Collie" I explained.

"Topanga, you stay here with Auggie, Riley and Lucas come on" said Cory, opening the door and leading Lucas and Maya out.

"Please be careful!" Topanga begged us.

"We will honey, we'll be back soon, hopefully with Maya" he said, before shutting the door.

We needed to get to Maya fast, because of the intense amount of danger she is in, who knows what my girlfriend could be facing right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

"You"

*kick*

"Are"

*kick*

"Such"

*kick*

"A little"

"Bitch"

*kick*

Each kick I receive to my ribs took my breath away, and the pain shot through my chest and traveled up my spine, I cried out helplessly and sobbed as Randy's foot collided with my chest.

"Lucas" I cry, without realising it.

"Your little boyfriend can't help you Maya, if only he knew what I was doing to you" he said, with a deep chuckle.

Suddenly my lungs felt as if they were on fire, and my eyes widened when a red substance spurted from my mouth.

Blood.

"Please" I cry, "if you're going to kill me just get it done!"

Randy smirked.

"Well, since you asked so kindly, maybe I will" he smirked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver bottle, he unscrewed the lid and smiled at me before pouring the unknown liquid onto the floor.

At first I had no clue what he was doing until he pulled out a blue lighter from his other pocket.

My eyes widened, and I began to sob even harder, the truth was I was scared to die, the thought of never seeing Riley, Lucas, or even Farkle knocked me sick.

"See you in hell Maya, it's a pity your little boyfriend won't get his share of pleasure that I got out of you" he chuckled evily causing me to gag.

Then he dropped the lighter on the floor and left the house quickly, the puddle of liquid burst into flames, and it didn't take long to spread to the couch, and then the curtains.

I watched as the fabric of the curtains burned before my eyes, I tried to get up but every movement sent a shot of pain through my body.

I had to face reality, I was going to die, I was going either to burn to death or bleed to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<br>**

I placed my head in my hands as I sat beside Riley in the backseat of the car, I felt Riley place a hand on my shoulder but I shook it away.

I was too mad at her for letting Maya go to even look in her direction.

"Lucas why won't you talk to me!?" She asked.

"You let my girlfriend go somewhere without telling you where exactly she was going while their is a psychotic rapist on the loose that is after her, does that answer your question?" I hiss, unable to control the tears streaming down my face.

"Lucas, I know exactly how you-" she began.

"NO, YOU DON'T RILEY! MAYA IS MY WHOLE WORLD, AND SHE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" I shriek.

Riley's eyes widen, and her lip trembles as she stares at me in fear, but when I see what exactly is infront of me I forget about it.

My blood runs cold, as I stare at the house of my girlfriend that's erupting with smoke, flames were visible from the windows.

"Oh my god!" Riley gasped.

Mr Matthews parks the car and I rush out, with a hand over my mouth.

"MAYA!" I yell, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"Riley call the fire brigade!" Said Mr Matthews.

Suddenly the windows shattered and I winced, feeling a shard of glass swipe across my cheek, but I don't care.

"I'm going in!" I say.

As I kick hard at the door Mr Matthews places a hand on my arm.

"Lucas, it's too dangerous!" He said.

I didn't listen to him, I needed to get to Maya, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

The door busted open, and I felt the intense heat hit my face the second it opened, I could hear Riley frantically talking to the fire brigade, repeating what she was saying because her trembling voice was inaudible.

I didn't think twice before I ran into the house, the nearest room was the kitchen I searched it but I couldn't see anything but thick black smoke.

I coughed violently and tripped over objects, searching for any sign of Maya.

"Maya, where are you!" I yelled.

But my lungs couldn't bare it much longer, I sprinted out of the house spluttering out the smoke.

"I can't see her!" I cried.

"It's alright Lucas, the fire brigade are on their way" he told me, "are you okay?"

He rubbed my back as I coughed, and I nodded.

"I'm fine" I replied.

I was only in the house for a minute and I'm already struggling to breathe, who knows how long Maya has been in there for!

It felt like eternity until the fire brigade arrived. Two guys carried large hoses and began to shoot water at the house and one guy disappeared into the smoke wearing a mask to rescue Maya.

My whole body was shaking with fear as I waited for that man to get Maya out of the blazing wreckage of her home.

We all stared in horror as the man reappeared three minutes later carrying a motionless Maya, my hand cupped my mouth as he placed her badly beaten form on the floor.

"Is there anybody else in the house?" Asked the fireman.

"Yeah, her dog is in there!" I told them, knowing how much Maya loved that dog.

The fireman nodded and disappeared into the smoke again.

I knelt down to Maya side and took her hand in my own, planting a kiss to it.

The paramedics though, pushed me out of the way and they placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. My heart was breaking as I stared at her face covered in smoke residue, her lip and nose were bleeding profoundly.

heart wrenching coughs and splutters erupted from her body, and blood spilled from her mouth. That caused the ambulance crew to act fast, and place her on a gurney.

Riley sobbed into her father's shirt, unable to look at Maya in the state she was in. I was barely holding it together myself.

"Only one person can go in the ambulance with her" said the medic.

"I'm going" I told them.

"But-" said Riley.

"It's fine Riles, we'll follow the ambulance to the hospital" he said, shock was present in his voice as it cracked.

Riley nodded, and wiped away the tears, I followed Maya into the ambulance praying for her safety.


	9. All my tears have been used up

**Hey guys, first of all I need to apologise to you for the cliffhanger but I also must prepare you for yet another shock.**

**Sorry you may scream at your screens now ;)**

**And enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas's POV<br>**

Each sound of the heart monitor connecting to Maya echoes in my head, she looks so frail just laying there covered in cuts and bruises. Various tubes poking out of her body. The sound of the breathing ventilator Maya was on sounded a little like Darth Vader.

My thumb caresses the skin on the back of Maya's hand, I feel like crying at the sight of her but I have no tears left, I spent too much time sobbing in the waiting area.

The door opens revealing Riley, her eyes are red and puffy. She takes a seat on the other side of Maya's bedside. Both Riley and I were excused from school today, Mr Matthews dropped us off here at the hospital to be with Maya and we've been here all day, waiting for her to wake up.

Riley clears her throat and leans towards Maya's unconscious form.

"Remember the time we went to the theme park, there was that ride... Uhm The Ripper, I was too scared to go on it so you went alone, and you came out with the biggest smile on your face. Well that was the minute I realised just how brave you are, that ride really didn't look safe but you pushed to the front of the line and went on it without a second thought" Riley told her, her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.

Maya's finger twitched, Riley and I glanced at each other with hope in our eyes, it wasn't much, but it was something, Maya had stayed motionless for two days.

"The police are out searching for Randy, they found his fingerprints in your mom's house" I said.

I sighed.

"Maya, please wake up, I love you so much, you have no idea" I said.

I glanced at Riley who's face fell and she gave me a sad smile, I then leaned over to press my lips against Maya's forehead.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Maya's eyelids twitched, and she began to choke on the tube down her throat, my eyes widened as she began to panic and pull at the ventilator tube.

"Get the nurse!" I told Riley, she nodded and sprinted out of the room.

"Hey hey, it's okay Maya, you're in the hospital don't panic, I'm here" I said.

She clenched her eyelids together and opened up her eyes, I could hear her screams for help in her bright blue orbs.

Two nurses entered the room with Riley following behind, Maya gagged on the long tube as they pulled it from her mouth.

Riley looked away wincing at the sight of them pulling the never ending tube from Maya's throat.

Once the tube had fully been removed, Maya gasped for breath with her eyes wide with nothing but sheer panic.

I take her hand again and kiss it gently."

"Maya, it's okay calm down" I said softly.

"Do you know where you are Miss Hart?" The nurse asked her.

Maya shook her head no, and glanced at both me and Riley.

"You're in hospital, you were involved in a house fire" the nurse told her.

Maya tried to sit up straight but yelped in pain.

"Careful, you've got two broken ribs" I told her.

"Can you say something Maya?" Riley asked her, wiping her eyes.

"Charlie... Did they get Charlie?" Maya asked, my face instantly fell.

The dog was found dead at the scene. But how am I supposed to tell Maya that?

"Lucas, what happened to him!?" She demanded, my heart breaking as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Maya" I whispered.

"No..." She cried, "NO!"

I wrapped my arms around her and she broke down, sobbing.

"Shhhhh" I soothed her.

Riley cried silently, I could tell the hurting of Maya was taking affect on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

He's gone, my dog is gone and it's all because I went back to that stupid house!

Lucas holds me as painful sobs wrack from my chest, it hurts my ribs but that's the least of my worries, I lost Charlie.

The nurses leave the room and I calm myself down, Lucas is still holding me.

"Maya, I'm so glad you're okay, you had us so worried" said Riley.

"Riles" I said, with a smile.

I broke from Lucas's hold and hugged Riley.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, wincing as I shuffled further up the bed.

"Two days" said Lucas.

My eyes widen.

"Two days!" I repeat, shocked.

Then I remember exactly what put me in the hospital in the first place.

"W-what about Randy?" I ask, just speaking his name makes me want to throw up.

"Don't worry, the police are searching for him, they are not letting him get away with this" said Riley.

I nod.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lucas questioned.

I sigh, "unfortunately, I remember everything"

"What did he do?" Riley asked.

I winced.

"Maya I'm so sorry! if you don't wanna talk about it-" said Riley.

"No, it's fine, I need to be able to talk to you guys" I break in.

Riley smiles, and takes my hand.

"I was playing with Charlie when I heard his voice behind me, he uhm..." I trailed off, my voice cracking.

Riley squeezed my hand.

"He raped me again, and after that he beat me for a while, then he poured some sort of liquid on the floor and set the house on fire" I said, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"That pig!" Lucas growled, "they're gonna catch him Maya, I promise"

I turn to to Lucas and place a hand on the back of his head, I pull him in and our lips meet.

The opening of the door forced us to break apart, I smirked at Lucas before facing the doctor who interrupted our kiss.

"Sorry to interfere" said the doctor, as he clutched a white folder, "but I have some news that I must inform you of" he said.

The doctor looked serious, and thoughts began to rush around my head of what he was going to say next, the grip on my bed sheets tighten.

"Miss Hart, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid you suffered a miscarriage"


End file.
